xianbfandomcom-20200214-history
Vicky
The babysitter of Timmy Turner. She is in love with Mark Chang History In the bad future showed in "Channel Chasers", Vicky became "Supreme Ruler of the Earth". She had an untold amount of faceless followers that wore black uniforms and masks with glowing red eyes. Vicky herself wore a robe that obscured her face, although she eventually revealed herself to the viewer. Older Vicky in this time line has not changed much, although her hair is slightly messier and her skin is a more sickly pale color and has few wrinkles. She also wears a military dictator's uniform, with a "V" symbol on her cap. She seems persistent on capturing Future A.J. for his time belt, so that she could send her most trusted follower back in time (unfortunately for her, her most "trusted" follower was really Future Timmy in disguise). Exactly why she wanted to do so is never explained, and her motive seems unclear since she already has supreme power, but one possibility is that she is trying to stop Timmy in the past because he still has access to the green remote. Before Future Timmy revealed himself to his younger counterpart, the viewer was led to the belief that he was sent back in time to harm Timmy in the past. After Timmy Turner successfully defeated Vicky in the present, and changed the bad future into a good one, twenty years passed by and Timmy is revealed to have two children, a son and daughter. The children bear a resemblance to Vicky's little sister Tootie among other characters, meaning that these children would be Vicky's nephew and niece if Tootie married Timmy. Some fans even believe that Vicky herself could have been the mother, but this is unlikely due to a sizable age difference (five or six years) between her and Timmy. But if Vicky was the mother, it's possible that her children could have inherited genes from their grandmother. The two children are babysat by a robot that looks and acts like Vicky, so it is likely that Timmy has some connection with her in the future, or has at the very least reconciled with her. It is also possible, even implied in some of Future Timmy's dialogue, that because he forgot about his fairies in his later life, Timmy eventually assumed that it was his parents, and by extension Vicky, who helped shape him into becoming a responsible adult instead of his fairies. Therefore he believes that hiring a babysitter that resembles Vicky will help shape his own children into responsible adults too. Vicky's exact connection with the robot is unknown, but if she makes and designs these robots, she is likely very rich and successful like she always wanted to be. In the alternate reality created by Crocker in "Abra-Catastrophe" she was shown surprisingly complacent when worshiping Mr. Crocker, which she would never normally do. This attitude can be possibly explained if Crocker's magic made everyone automatically have a positive image of him. Other possibility is that Vicky was just pretending to avoid a possible punishment, though it is to note that even Crocker was far more powerful in his supreme ruler self than Vicky ever was when she had said role, although Crocker's rule was still a dictatorship, it was relatively less oppressive than Vicky's. For example Crocker apparently solved any problem he didn't like or rebellions himself, while Vicky resorted to police and military oppression and apparently was far more sadistic. Screenshots 64mc.png ScaryGodparents751.jpg ScaryGodparents750.jpg Nicktunes2 (9).PNG Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Metahumans Category:Red Hair Category:Criminals Category:Independently Wealthy Category:Army of Darkness Category:Slave Category:Big Bad Category:Sadists Category:Thief Category:Pathological Liar Category:The Fairly OddParents Universe Category:Cheaters Category:Bully Category:Scouts Category:Skateboarders Category:Dictators Category:Queen Category:Dancer Category:Apport Category:Harem Category:Babysitter Category:Dimmsdale Category:Whore Category:Vessel Category:Teenagers Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Turner Family Category:Secret Keeper Category:Humans Category:Students Category:C Class Category:Body Alteration Category:Heterosexuality